Kiss of Betrayal
by lRainDropsl
Summary: 'Till death do us part', might work for normal couples, but will it keep this supernatural couple together when fate brought an unexpected visitor into their lives? *CHAPTER 10 REDONE*
1. Chapter 1

A Kiss of Betrayal   
Chapter I  
  
Night fell as the full moon rose high in the midnight sky. Crickets chirped as a gentle breeze blew through the open window and brushed across Phoebe's exposed shoulder. No words were necessary as Cole and Phoebe enjoyed each other's company. Engaged in snuggling and cuddling passionately, Cole tenderly kissed Phoebe's temple and moved to her lips. Phoebe deepened the kiss while Cole tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her closer to him. She arched her body as Cole trailed kisses down her neck toward her breasts, drawing in a big breath as excitement hummed through her body.  
  
"Um, Cole." She moaned softly, running her fingers through his thick, dark hair. Without replying, Cole carried on his work of pleasure by removing her tank, then took Phoebe's left bosom into his mouth and suckled it delicately. With one of his free hands he gently massaged her other breast and played with her nipple. Soon his mouth gave the other the same delightful treatment. A smile formed on Phoebe's lips as she continued to moan and run her fingers through his hair.   
  
Suddenly she stopped him and leveled his face to hers; he moved his hands to her sides and started massaging her. Leaving his neck, Phoebe slipped her arms around Cole's waist, tugging on his muscle shirt and pulling it over his head to throw it across the room. Moving her hand to his rock hard chest, she massaged him, needing to feel his flesh against hers. She worked her hands down to his abdomen and then his crotch, causing him to let out a soft moan of pleasure. Working from inside his drawers, Phoebe finally had it with the constricting fabric and moved her fingers around the elastic of Cole's boxers, slipping them off skillfully to expose his fully erect penis, which stood proudly, waiting for someone to take control of it.   
  
"Oh, look at that." Phoebe lustfully grinned, admiring Cole's fully erected manhood. She then grabbed a bottle of self-heating oil from the nightstand. After lubing up her hands, she interlaced her fingers and moved them up and down his erection. The friction from her knuckles was driving him wild, with the addition of the cool breeze sweeping across his hot fragile area. Phoebe then eagerly moved down facing his groin. Seeing as how he was getting impatient, she decided to tease him a little before giving him the satisfaction. She licked her lips seductively, knowing fully well he was watching her and what he was expecting. She gave him a little peck on the tip of his manhood then moved away. She kept one hand on his penis while the other stroked it and kneaded his balls. She kissed it all over, from time to time she licking it from the side and the tip.   
  
"Phoebe, please." Cole pleaded huskily, begging for release.  
Soon, she decided he had had enough of the torture...but not before she teased him one last time. She wrapped her tongue around his cock and tightly, yet tenderly took it in her mouth, and expertly suckling and nibbling it. Pleasure of release quivering through his body, Cole clutched the bedspread tightly. Phoebe knew Cole was about to climax, and with a flash of inspiration decided to block Cole's head with the tip of her tongue. A flood of hot fluid traveled through his manhood, and Cole realized Phoebe's tongue was preventing his release. She could feel the sweetness on her tongue.   
  
Cole on the other hand was shocked at what was happening as he felt another wave coming through, and he could still feel Phoebe's tongue pressed against his tip. She finally let go and white fluid flooded her mouth. She took several big gulps until he was dry.  
  
She gave his manhood another good licking before moving back up, leaving a path of kisses as she made her way back up, facing him.   
"That was great." Cole breathes heavily, wrapping his arm around Phoebe.   
  
"Well, I like to please my men." Phoebe said proudly, as she plays with Cole's nipple.  
  
"Your men?" Cole asked, looking at her with suspicious and jealousy in his eyes.  
  
"I mean, my man, you know what I meant." Phoebe gave Cole an innocent look, and then a kiss.  
  
Out of the blue, a vision hits Phoebe as she and Cole get back to business: A vision of herself bending over on a bed, butt naked, and her ex-boyfriend, Clay, with his pants and boxers around his ankles. Snapped out of her premonition, a grin automatically appeared on her face; she then quickly wiped the naughty smile off her face as she saw Cole staring down at her curiously. "What'd you see?"  
  
"What'd I see?" Phoebe clears her throat "Nothing, nothing you have to be concerned about."  
  
"It didn't seem like nothing" Cole didn't buy her cover up. Phoebe looked away guilty. "Phoebe, if there something's wrong, I would like to know."  
  
"Well, it's not a demon or warlock, so don't worry." Phoebe responds.  
  
"Then why won't you tell me?" Cole questioned disbelievingly.  
"Because…well, ok, promise me you won't get mad." Phoebe gives in; she could never lie to him. She rubbed his biceps and leaned closer to him, to get rid of some tension.  
  
"Ok, I promised."  
  
"Uh, I saw my ex, Clay and I about to, uh, how should I put this…fuck." She swallowed hard.  
  
"WHAT?" Cole jumped out of bed in outrage.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't be pissed!" Phoebe squealed, sitting up pulling the blanket to cover her nude body.  
  
"Well, that was before I knew you were going to cheat on me!" He yelled angrily; his hands gesturing wildly.  
  
"Cole, I'm right here, I'm not going to cheat on you. And Clay isn't even in town. Probably it was in the past." Phoebe exclaimed. "Although, I don't remember doing that."  
  
"You know what? I'm going to sleep on the couch." Cole grabbed his boxers and t-shirt and threw them on. He then grabbed his pillow and an extra blanket from the chest at the foot of the bed, and slammed the door on his way out.  
A pissed off Phoebe grunted and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched by a pair of glowing eyes at the edge of the window. In a blink of an eye they disappeared.   
  
Still eyeing the ceiling after a night of restless sleep, Phoebe slapped the alarm clock and turned it sideway towards her.  
  
"Uh, only 2 o'clock?" She groaned rubbing her eyes, and then grabbed the cover, wrapping it around her body as she walked to the living room. "Cole?"  
  
To her surprise Cole was peacefully asleep with his arms wide open and his leg hanging off the couch; the blanket was barely covering his masculine body. An evil smirk found its way onto her face, she thought that was cute…sexy, as she walked over and sat next to him. Running her right hand smoothly over his biceps and traveling to his neck, she brought herself closer to him; he could feel her hot breath on his cool skin as she whispered in his ear. "Baby, please come to bed." Cole moaned lazily. "What?" He mumbled, still asleep.  
  
"Come to bed." Phoebe said shaking him up, with one hand, and the other supporting the cover. "I need you, baby. I'm lonely in there. C'mon."  
  
"I'm fine here." Cole now snapped out of his sleeping status, obliviously still mad about Phoebe's vision.  
  
"Cole, please don't be mad." Phoebe baby talked. "You know I would never do anything like that to you. I love you. For God's sake I'm carrying your child."  
  
"Well, I suppose, doesn't mean I'm not keeping out an eye on you." Cole responds playfully, yet he was dead serious.  
  
"You can eye me all you want." Phoebe smartly said in her most seductive tone. "C'mon let's go to bed."  
Grabbed the blanket and the pillow, they walked back into the room with arms around each other, Phoebe leaning her head against Cole's chest. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II  
  
Morning arrived, and birds twittered happily at the top of their lungs. The alarm clock went off, and Cole abruptly slammed his hand down, hitting the snooze button.   
  
"Cole…" Phoebe mumbled, as she snuggled up and slipped her arm around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. Cole snapped his eyes open as Phoebe kept on mumbling his name, looking at her with amusement in his eyes He already knew what she was dreaming about. Without making a sound, he silently lay there intrigued at hearing what he was doing that was making her wild. "Oh, Cole. Oh baby. Yes, baby, yes!"   
  
A huge grin spread across his face; he wrapped his arm around her waist and continued to listen in. She keeps on groaning and moaning until he interrupted her little fantasy.  
  
"Hum, hum," Cole cleared his throat loudly. "Was I that good?"  
  
"Huh?" Phoebe fluttered her eyes open only to see Cole's piercing blue eyes staring down at her chestnut brown ones. Without saying a word, understanding dawns and her cheeks blush a rosy pink. Cole beamed down at her wittily; if that wasn't enough to make her embarrassed, he flashed her a naughty smile.  
  
"No need to be embarrassed, it's not like that was the first time you've ever had one of your exotic sex dreams." Cole cocked his eyebrows; he then yanked Phoebe toward him and nuzzled her neck, suckling it. Phoebe tightly hugged Cole's waist as he treated her with kisses.   
  
Phoebe wiggled her petite body beneath Cole's masculine one as Cole ran his fingers over her sensitive spots. Watching her groaning and moaning was already enough to drive him wild, let along having her under his control. She let out a soft moan as Cole gave her nipple a little squeeze. He then lowered his lips down to feel her hot skin against his, lightly kissing her all over her stomach, slowly working his way to her crotch. He stopped suddenly, noticing that her thong was in the way; he slightly ran his fingers around the elastic and then abruptly snatched it off. After this success, he took a few moments admiring her already soaked wet slit, and then parted her legs and ran his fingers through her womanhood, rubbing and caressing in search of her clitoris.   
  
Phoebe let out a pleasurable cry at Cole's touch; she drew her head back as Cole's hot tongue flicked her clit; it soon was darting at her entrance. She could feel the waves of pleasure wanting to shoot out. She arched her body as she grasped the bedspread and wrapped her legs around Cole's neck forcefully. "Cole…" She squirmed and wiggled, begging him to give it to her. Cole grabbed her hips to hold her still as he moved away. A frustrated Phoebe let out a grunt.  
  
"Hasty now are we?" Cole beamingly asked, as he let his finger travel to her lips, he caressed the surrounding before letting it slide in. "Patience my dear." Phoebe then let out another frustrating grunt as Cole slid his finger out and back in. Phoebe cries out in pleasure, as Cole slid another one in, then soon another one, moving and rubbing in circular motions slowly, and then speeding up. He then slid them back out, and let his tongue finish the job. Phoebe was almost over the edge. He oh-so-ever-slowly licked the outside of her entrance, and then he once again darted his tongue into her. She gasped as the waves quickened as the sensational feeling of Cole's tongue deepened in her. She then again draped her legs around his shoulders and forcing him to push harder, she came in his mouth. He sucked and licked up every bit of her sweet juice.  
  
"So that what you were dreaming about? Or was it better?" Cole pulled himself up to level with her.  
  
"Way better!" Phoebe chuckled, wrapping her arm around him. Cole then lowered his head and gave her a passionate kiss. He scooped her into his arms and pressed his body against hers. Before long, he pulled away.  
  
"Well, as much as I love to continue this, I have to go take a shower and go to the office. Care to join me milady?" Cole got out bed, and then turned to Phoebe, smiling devilishly.  
"Oh, my pleasure. I thought you'd never ask." Phoebe said flashing him a naughty smile as she offered her hand for him to help her up. With the other hand she wrapped the bedspread around her.  
  
"I don't think you'll be needing that for long." Cole pulled the cover off of her, then swept her off her feet and carried her to the bathroom.   
  
After a long blissful morning, they continued their love making in the bathroom. Giggling and shrieking at their own pleasure, Cole lathered Phoebe in soap while massaging her shoulders. Then he slowly moved down her back, and soon his hands were on her butt, rubbing and kneading it. Phoebe relaxed against Cole's chest as the hot water beat down on them.  
  
"God, I love this piece of ass!" Cole suddenly gave it a sharp slap.   
  
"Cole!" Phoebe shrieked out in surprise at having her relaxation disturbed.   
  
"What? It's a compliment, I do love it." With that, Cole slid his hand under her buns and pulled her up toward him by it.  
  
"Well, alright then." Phoebe said mischievously, as she felt Cole's hardness against her inner thigh. Grinning wickedly, she looked up at Cole. From his expression, she already knew what he wanted. She pulled herself up as she stood on tippytoe to level with his height. She pulled him in for a lustful kiss, as Cole threw her against the wall behind them. He grabbed her rear end and lifted her up. Phoebe draped her legs around Cole's waist as he thrust in her. Phoebe let out a small cry; she tightened her legs around Cole's waist so he could deepen in her.   
  
He rocked back and forth as Phoebe held on to him, rubbing and gliding, building up a friction between them waiting to explode. Phoebe exhaled as she tightening her muscle around Cole's fully erected manhood; huffing and puffing at each thrust he threw at her. He knew she was about to come as she clutched his arms firmly. As for Cole, he was getting more aggressive. He was pumping in her faster then he normally did. Phoebe cried out, as she was about to hit the highest peak.  
"Cole!" She screamed out his name as she rested her head back against the wall with her eyes closed. Cole then gave another hard thrust into her, seeing that he was about to reach his own peak. They cried out each other's name as they reached their climaxes.   
  
Panting in each other's arms, Cole slid out of Phoebe. He let Phoebe back down, keeping her close to him.  
  
"You know, we should really do this more often." A breathless Phoebe made out.  
  
"What? 5 days a week isn't enough?" Cole snickered.  
  
"No, I mean in the morning. It really takes all the jitters away." Phoebe said leaning against Cole strong chest.  
  
"Why? What do you have to be nervous about?" Cole asked curiously, as he pulled Phoebe back under the shower with him.  
  
"I guess about work. But sex before work really boosts my confidence up a few notches." Phoebe explained as she soaped up Cole's body.  
  
"Then maybe we should have sex at your work place. Maybe it'll boost it up all the way." Cole suggested playfully.   
  
"Don't tempt me." Phoebe said as she rinsed the soap off of Cole's body. "C'mon let's get out."  
  
Phoebe grabbed two towels, she handed Cole one, and wrapped the other one around her body.   
  
"What case are you working on today?" Phoebe asked as she walked back to the bedroom toward the closet to pick out her outfit for the day.  
  
"Some murdering case. The guy robbed a store. The owner wouldn't hand over the money, the guy shoots." Cole followed behind Phoebe. "Are you going to work today?"  
"No, I'm staying home today. I have to work on the advice column. Deadline's on Friday." Phoebe said, pulling out a white tube top with laces that tied on the back, with a black mini skirt and laid it on the bed.  
  
"Wow, easy access." Cole picked up the top indicating the laces. "Am I going to have fun with this later on?"  
  
"Hey." Phoebe snatched the top back, and put it on. "We'll see about that. Are you going to be home for lunch?"  
  
"Uh, I think so. Why" Cole put on his clothes.  
  
"Pick up two boxes pizza on your way home. And half a gallon of chocolate and vanilla." Just as she was telling Cole that, the doorbell rang. "Who could that be at this hour in the morning?"  
  
Pulling up her skirt, Phoebe walked to the door, Cole right behind her. To her surprise; the person she least expected was standing there right at her footstep.  
  
"Clay…" 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for taking soooooo long to post. Highschool really keeps me busy. But I've managed to get it done! Hope you all like this chapter. R/R  
To Beba: Hi, I'm great, and you? It's wonderful to hear that I inspired someone! I've never really have inspired anyone before, you're the first :-D. If you want to write a story, go ahead, don't be afraid. Let your thoughts express what you think. If you or anyone wants to talk you can IM me at CharmedOnesRulez!   
  
  
  
Chapter III  
  
"Uh, Clay, hi. What are you doing here?" Phoebe stuttered, with Cole second on that.  
  
"Hi, I'm in town for a couple of weeks, and just thought why not stop to visit the most beautiful woman in San Francisco." Clay greeted Phoebe with a warm smile.  
  
"Uh, wow. This is so unexpected." Phoebe still hasn't recovered from the big surprise. "How…how did you know where I live?"  
  
"Oh, I called your house, and Piper told me you don't live there anymore and gave me this address." Clay said holding up a piece of paper with the address written on it.   
  
"Why didn't you call first?" Phoebe asked.  
  
"Well, I thought I would surprise you. I know how you like surprises. So, SURPRISE!" Clay said with a grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm surprised!" Phoebe put on a weak smile. "Uh, well, come in. Clay this is my husband Cole, Cole this is Clay, my ex from New York." She introduced the men as Cole but on a fake smile toward Clay.  
  
"Wow, Piper didn't tell me you were married." Clay said in amazement. "It never occurred to me that you're the marrying type. I mean after all the talk about marriage only bring pains, sorrows, and losing the one you love and all."  
  
"Oh, yes, she's very much married." Cole puts in arms around Phoebe and held her left hand out to show off the ring. "And I bet Piper didn't mentioned she's also pregnant with my baby."   
  
"Uh, no. Well, congratulation!" Clay replied.  
  
"Have a sit." Phoebe led him to the couch. "Why don't you guys get to know each other? I'll get us something to drink. What would you like?"  
  
"Coffee would be fine, thank you." Clay said, as he sits down. Phoebe then turn toward Cole with a smile, signifying what would he like.  
  
"Coffee."  
  
"Ok, well, behave while I'm gone you two." Phoebe wittily joked, before she walks into the kitchen.  
  
Cole and Clay sit silently, looking around as they tapped their feet in rhythm. The awkwardness grew by the seconds before Clay broke the silence. "She's something isn't she?" He commented plainly as he clapped his hands together, with his elbows resting on his knees.  
  
"Yeah, yeah she is." Cole nodded in agreement. "She is something."   
  
"How long have you two been *mar-ried*?" He stretched the word out as if it was a bad thing. He didn't really buy the idea of Phoebe Halliwell being so married, with a child on the way, for someone who said marriage was a curse.   
  
"Uh, not very long, over two months." Cole said boldly.   
  
As Clay was about to say something, Phoebe chimed in with the coffees. "Here we are. So what did you talk about? Oh, Cole don't you have to go to the office?"  
  
"Um, not really. I checked, I don't really have to come in today." Cole smartly replied, even though it was obvious he was lying.  
  
Sitting around talking about old times, Phoebe and Clay laughed and smiled as Cole was left alone as the annoying third-wheel, making snorting noises and makes sarcastic comments whenever he got a chance. But he didn't seem to be noticed by the other two, who are madly engaged in old memories.   
  
Clay soon noticed the tension and Cole's cynical comments. To wrap things up, Clay thanked Phoebe for lightening up his vacation. "Well, I had a blast. But good things must come to an end at one point or another. So I guess, I better get going."  
  
"Oh, you're welcome here anytime." Phoebe happily said, as she walked over to give Clay a hug.  
  
"Nice meeting you Cole." Clay put on his most respectful look, but behind all that, Cole disgusted him, he hated his guts. He offered his hand, while Cole offered his, and they shook on it.  
  
"Yeah, you too."   
  
"Well, call me sometime, bye." Clay said sweetly, as he took his hate filled eyes off of Cole, and turn to Phoebe looking at her warmly with sparkles in his eyes. He hurried to the door and took another glimpse at Phoebe.  
  
"I will. Take care of yourself. Bye." She said softly, as she was about to close the door.   
  
Shutting the door, as she turned back around, Cole was eyeing her with suspicions. Phoebe raised her eyebrows and gave Cole the "what?" look. She walked past him, and picked up the tray that she had served coffee in and brought it back into the kitchen. Cole followed her closed behind, with jealousy filled in his eyes. "So you didn't know *he's* in town, huh?"  
  
"Cole, you were right there. You saw how surprised I was." Phoebe exclaimed.  
  
"Oh really? How do I know this isn't just a little scheme that you two have been planning, just for me not to get any suspicions?" Cole asked in a childish manner.  
  
"Cole, what the hell are you talking about?" Phoebe slammed the tray onto the counter, expressing her anger towards him.  
  
"Why did you ask me if I had to go to the office out there? Was it so you can have some *alone* time while I'm gone?" Cole once again assumed in the most childish way.  
  
"Because you told me you had a case to work on!" She defensively replied. "Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"  
  
"Because Phoebe, there's a reason why you have that premonition, and now he's back in town. Coincidence? I think not!" Cole responds angrily, he nearly screamed at her. "I know you still have feelings for him, you want him."  
  
"Cole, first of all, you don't know shit about me! Second of all, you don't know what I want, now do you? And third, you need to stop being a jackass!" She retorted as she stormed out of the kitchen, grabbed her purse on the diner table, and then stormed out the door.  
  
The glowing *eyes* had been followed Cole and Phoebe's every moment ever since the premonition hits Phoebe the previous night. As it followed Phoebe out the door, it blinked and banish into the air.  
  
Leaving Cole standing in the kitchen looking stunned. He slammed his fist down to the counter, causing the cups to rattle. Somewhere in his mind, he thought he should have guessed that it was coming. Exiting the kitchen, he stepped over to the view of the window by the dining room, and glare out the window, expecting Phoebe to walk out of the building any second.   
  
Down in the lobby, Phoebe walked out of the entrance door abruptly into the street, as she *accidentally* bumped into Clay and looses her balance. About to hit the ground, Clay grabbed her instantly. She lifted up her face, and gave him a warm, yet sultry smile. Clay lightened up his face as he sees her.  
  
"Are you alright?" He thoughtfully asked.  
  
"Oh, I'm fine now, thanks to you." She said, and widened her smile.  
  
"Why are you here?" Asked Clay curiously.  
  
"Oh, uh, Cole and I just had a fight and I just needed some fresh air." Clay was about to interrupt as, she proceed before he could cut in. "Don't worry, it's not you. He can be such a pain in the ass at times."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Well, how can I make your day better?" He offered.   
  
"Surprise me." Phoebe said flirtatiously. Clay impishly grinned, and says, "C'mon."  
  
Cole envy glared out the window, as he balled up his fist and punch at the window at the view of them walking off together. He turned and threw every object that was in his way.   
  
Back in the atrium the elevator bell rings, as a pissed off Phoebe abruptly walked out of the tower. And hailed a taxi. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV  
  
Walking leisurely down the mall, they stopped by Starbucks and ordered two cappuccinos. They soon left the coffee shop and went to do some shopping. Phoebe gasped as they walked passed an exotic store. She grabbed Clay by the arm and pulled him into the store excitedly.   
  
The lighting was dim and exotic. Phoebe pulled Clay through the lingerie section. Clay eyes popped out in surprise; he didn't even have a moment to react to Phoebe's actions.   
  
"Phoebe, what are you doing?" He asked flabbergasted, pulling her back.   
  
"Just doing some shopping for tonight!" Phoebe said sultrily, as she gave Clay a lustful glare.  
  
"Phoebe, you're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you?" Clay questioned.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe replied in a low seductive tone. She moved her left hand to his chest and traced a line down in the middle towards his abdomen. With the other hand she wrapped it around his neck and pulled him down to her. Slowly she moved in, while Clay stood stiffed, speechless. However, in the back of his mind, he was very much enjoying Phoebe's attempt at seduction. He relaxed as their lips met. It was soft and tender at first, but soon became sensual. Raging heat started to build up between them. They shamelessly pressed up against each other, until Clay pulled away, leaving Phoebe all hot and heavy. She gave him an irritated frown, and a groan.  
  
"We can't do this…not here anyway." Clay said out of breath.  
  
"Why not?" Phoebe pouted.  
  
"Because, this is a public place, and you're married!" Clay responded.   
  
"And that bothered you because…" said Phoebe slightly frustrated, and began to trace her finger on his chest again. Clay trembled at Phoebe's touch. She traced her finger around his torso. He instantly grabbed her hand when he felt a jump.  
  
"Not here." he whispered hoarsely deep in his throat. He took grip of Phoebe's hand, and rushed out the store.  
  
The cab pulled up to the pavement, avoiding scratching other cabs. Phoebe pulled out a five-dollar bill and paid the driver and roughly got out of the car. She brutally thrust her office door open and slammed it, slopped down in her chair and exhaled heavily. She then grumbled something under her breath.  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is? Ugh! That idiot!" She banged her fist down onto the pile of documents and fan mails. "I swear I could just punch him in the face!" She continued to mumble angrily.   
  
Suddenly there was a knock on the door, interrupting Phoebe's little blow-off-steam segment. She grunted in annoyance and finally answered it.   
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hi, you have a call from your husband on line two." her assistant reported.  
  
"Uh… can you tell him that I'm not here?" Phoebe took awhile; she then put on a weak smile.  
  
"Oh, is everything ok?" her assistant, Sheryl curiously asked, noticing Phoebe's grave look. She suspected something was up.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Phoebe merely responded. She got up abruptly, grabbed her purse and dashed through door, leaving Sheryl looking stunned.  
  
Cole slammed the phone down, wiped everything off the table, and pounded his fist forcefully against it.  
  
"Fucker!" he yelled in rage. He could feel his bones fracturing against the strong, thick wood. "I'll kill that bastard!"  
  
Excitedly, they exited the elevator, and made their way to Clay's room with arms around each other. He eagerly opened the door, with Phoebe bursting into the room a little too eagerly, followed by Clay right behind her. She lazily dropped her purse onto the king size bed, and unexpectedly, her body was flexed over the bed with masculine arms around her waist. He unbuckled his belt rapidly and unbuttoned his buttons. He dropped his pants along with the boxers to his ankles, revealing his large throbbing erection. She could feel her skirt rising up her buttock, and a warm hand gently massaging it. Suddenly she felt her top loosen up, and it fell onto the floor. He hastily grabbed her right breast, fondling it.   
  
Clay smoothly ran his hand against her slick, silky skin. He caught Phoebe by surprise when he abruptly ripped off her thong with one strong pull. She gasped in astonishment, followed by Clay's rough thrust. The pain and the pleasure were coming together, as she moaned within her throat with desire for him to pump faster. He took a hold of her waist to support his balance. Phoebe's breath quickened at each thrust. He sped up his pace, considering that Phoebe was about to come.  
  
She dug her nails into the thick cover on the bed, shutting her eyes tightly, expecting him to fill her anytime soon. Feeling the ecstasy trembling throughout her body, she let a soft moan escape her lips, showing him her appreciation.   
  
"Clay…"  
  
Without replying, he violently gave her one last pump, they both cried out in ecstasy as they both came.   
  
The dreadful day seemed to be going by slowly and depressingly. Both parties were at rage and wrath, neither one knowing what the others were up to, or doing. They only knew what they saw, or believed to be there.   
  
Illusion is a funny thing; it doesn't take much for a person to be gullible by an appearance. All it needs is an image, and no one can ever deny its existence or its actions.  
  
A furious Cole grabbed his suitcase and his coat from the hanger and stormed out the door. He continuously pushed the elevator button until it arrived at his level. The doors slowly slid open. Cole impatiently placed his hands against the sides of the doors and pushed them open. Furiously stomping in, he pressed the underground button, where he had his car parked.   
  
"That son of a bitch! I'm gonna get his mother fuckin' ass for this!" Cole thought angrily, while he balled a fist. "No one comes between Phoebe and me!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V  
  
Walking leisurely around downtown, Phoebe settled down by the nearest bench, thoughts of Cole hadn't left her mind all day. Viewing her surroundings, she spotted a happy perfect little family. Smiling to herself, she knew that one day it would be Cole, their baby and her. Thoughts of Cole once again drifted back to her mind, but at least this time there was no anger behind it. It was just pure peaceful thought. Leaning back against the cold stone marble bench, she let out a tiresome sigh. She really just wanted to be home and patch things up with Cole. However, it was not in her nature to go and patch things up for the crime she didn't commit that Cole had proclaimed. Maybe Cole just felt insecure of Clay's visitation, but what if the premonition was true? What if she was going to cheat on Cole? What if Clay had come back for her? Questions like these just frustrated her, as it was to answer them. What if Cole was right? What if she really wanted Clay, but she was just denying it to herself and even worse, to Cole? No! Of course not, she loved Cole and only Cole. She would never do anything to hurt or emotionally destruct Cole in any form or way. Reassuring herself that she had no feelings left for Clay, except for as a friend, she moved on to peaceful, and happy thoughts.   
  
Sitting silently in his office, Cole tried to do his paperwork. Shifting positions and resting his head against his palm, he continued trying to keep his mind off of Phoebe and his eyes on the document.  
  
Meanwhile, Clay and Phoebe snuggled up comfortably on his bed. He looked at her dreamily; he brought his hand up to her face and brushed a few strands of hair to reveal her desirable face. Clay gave her an amusing smirk. It was a side of Phoebe Halliwell he had never seen before; sultry, lustful, and exciting. She almost fit into the profile of a seductress. She was all he ever wanted. He'd loved her once, and now he loved all over again.   
  
Phoebe pushed his hand away, then pushed him down onto his back a bit hastily so she could be on top of him. Clay enjoyed the idea of Phoebe taking full control; he devilishly smiled as Phoebe straddled him. "Phoebe, what has gotten into you?"   
  
"You." Phoebe firmly answered.   
  
While he was enjoying Phoebe's little game, in the back of his mind he wondered what really had gotten into her. Just this morning she was this married woman with a baby, now she's just simply his. But somehow it didn't really feel like she was his. Looking into her eyes, all he could see was darkness, no spark, no light. What'd happened to the Phoebe Halliwell he used to know? In some weird unexplainable way, this was not the Phoebe he used to know and love. The Phoebe he knew was truthful, kind, generous, sweet, and especially not deceiving. Just thinking about it had made him feel dirty and shameful. What was he doing with another man's wife? Why was he doing this? This wasn't what he wanted. He didn't come back to 'Frisco to get Phoebe back, but to visit a friend. Now that he's here with her, it just felt like he had fallen for her all over again, despite the weird feelings. If he had known what had happened, he wouldn't have come back to San Francisco.   
  
"Clay, Clay!" The annoyance of Phoebe's voice awakened him from his state of daydream. "Are you paying any attention?"  
  
"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts.  
  
"Take me home." Phoebe firmly said getting off of him.  
  
"Why?" Clay looked confused.  
  
"Because you're not enjoying it." Phoebe folded her arms across her chest looking as if she was mad.  
  
"Of course I am. What are you talking about?" Ignoring all the feelings, he tried to comfort her. He climbed next to her and rested his head on her thigh.  
  
"No, take me home." Phoebe insisted standing up abruptly; she let Clay's head fall off onto the bed carelessly. She walked to the foot of the bed to pick up her articles of clothing and put them on.  
  
"Baby," Clay began, "I was just wondering what *really* had gotten into you."  
  
"I told you, it's you." Phoebe confirmed. "It'd only been you. Cole was just my little boy toy. Someone to fill my needs, and now my need is you. And you can't even manage to do that, so I guess I rather go home to ol' boring workaholic Cole."  
  
"Phoebe wait. If you wanted me back, then why didn't you just go back to New York?" Clay questioned looking into her eyes. Why was she saying this? Did she really love him? More confusion clouded his mind.  
  
"I guess cause I want to you come back to me." Phoebe took a while. "You know what they say; 'If you love something, let it go. When it comes back, it's yours to keep.'"  
  
"So what are you saying? Do you love me?" Clay asked. Kneeling down to the floor, he gathered his clothes. He then followed Phoebe out the door, as he buttoned up his shirt.  
  
"I suppose." Phoebe continued to walk. She walked down the corridor toward the elevator, with Clay close behind.  
  
In the elevator, Phoebe stood quietly, Clay turned to ask her where was she going. She plainly replied she was going back to the penthouse, but before Clay could ask another question, they arrived at the lobby. As the door slid open, there was what looked like a newlywed couple awaiting the arrival of the elevator anxiously.  
  
Cole sat uncomfortably against the black leather chair, staring down at the document trying to focus on the suspect's profile. He picked up the phone and decided to call Phoebe. Unfortunately her phone was turned off. He began thinking about his reaction toward Clay's visitation. What if he had been wrong about Phoebe and Clay? Phoebe loves him. She would never do anything to hurt him anyway. Thinking about it, he now regretted ever going off on Phoebe. But what if she really went after Clay now, just to get back at him for his own stupidity? He then tried the house, with no luck and he hung up the phone. He was then determined to go look for Phoebe. Driving around parks to look for her, he stopped by the closest florist shop to pick up Phoebe's favourite flowers. He walked out with a fresh bouquet of red roses in his hand; he delicately set it down on the passenger seat, and drove off.  
  
"What exactly are we doing here?" Clay finally asked her.  
  
"I don't exactly know," Phoebe stated. She opened the door and led Clay into the house "but I know what I want to do." She pulled Clay down to her at once, and began to kiss him hungrily. Clay returned the desire by holding her tightly, he then grabbed her hips and pulled her up toward him. She slightly pulled away, grabbed Clay's hand, and guided him to the bedroom.   
  
"What if he comes home?" Clay suddenly asked, unspoken thoughts lingering in the back of his mind.  
  
"So what? Are you afraid of him? Besides he doesn't get home till later." Phoebe hoarsely replied. He snickered and replied "No." just before she pushed him onto the bed. She gradually climbed on top of him, and started to nibble on his neck to get him warmed up. Without warning, she ripped his shirt open, exposing his masculine body. It's obvious he worked out practically everyday. She ran her hands all over his tight muscular body, slowly she moved toward his hard rock abs. Clay trembled at her touch, when excitement took over his body. "Phoebe!" He huskily called out. Without replying, she lowered herself down to him, and kissed every inch of his body. While her hands wandered down toward his crotch, she slightly tugged on the belt then unbuckled it. She traced kisses down his abdomen, soon reaching his pants. She gave him a glaze before she unbuttoned his pants with her teeth. Leisurely slipping his pants down, along with his boxers. She looked up mischievously at him, and grabbed his shaft and teased it with her tongue. She whirled the tip of her tongue around the head of his erection making him wild. He moved a bit, before Phoebe took him into her mouth. With one hand she gently held his shaft, and the other she unclothed herself, she slipped off top and skirt, revealing her bare rear end.  
  
Now with the free hand, she placed it under his testicles and cradled it. He couldn't take the teasing any longer, and he sat straight up, grabbed her hands, and pushed her onto her back. She gasped in surprise, while he entered her. He then pulled out of her and thrust in her harder, making her cry out. He silenced her with a passionate kiss. Drifting away from reality, they silently made love.   
  
Happily pulling into the parking lot, Cole cheerfully got out of the car, but not right before he grabbed the bouquet of roses. Hurrying up into the lobby, anxiously waiting for the elevator to reach the tower, he fixed his hair, and hoped Phoebe would be home. Opening the door excitedly, he glazed around the house for a sign of her. He suddenly heard a low moan. Frowning slightly, he headed toward the bedroom. Then there was that moaning again. Hanging onto the knob, he leaned against the door, tuning in on what was happening inside. Brusquely turning the knob, he pushed the door open, revealing two pairs of eyes aiming up at him with shocked expressions. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
  
  
An eye-popping image just sent Cole off the wall. His blood pressure was rising, and his face was flushed. Veins popped out around his temple and forehead, as he balled up his fist trying to hold in all the anger and madness. What he had suspected was all true. Lying right in front of his eyes was the one person he loved the most, and the one that hurt him the most.   
  
Standing there stiffly, and not blinking, he focused all his anger towards Clay, and pains and betrayal towards Phoebe. He tightened his fist and grinded his teeth as tears sprung in his eyes. He tried his best to hold it in; he tried not to let his emotions get the better of him. He suppressed all his emotions so he wouldn't do anything stupid. This was the one time he wished he was still a demon with powers. All he had to do was just throw a fireball, and Clay would be vanished in a blink of an eye. Now that he's a *mortal*, shortcuts came with consequences. Problems don't just go away like they did when he was still bestowed with powers. It's you do the crime, you pay the time.  
  
Suddenly Clay stood up, covering himself with the bedspread, about to protest. Cole inhaled faintly and stopped Clay before he could say anything, while Phoebe looked a little less apathetic.   
  
"Don't bother. Just get out of my house." Cole slowly demanded, in a hissing tone of voice. "Both of you."  
  
"But Cole," Phoebe complained, with a little fakeness behind her voice. "I can explain."  
  
"Don't bother." He repeated this time more harshly. "Just get out. Leave it be." he left without saying another word, leaving Clay and Phoebe to go about their business.   
  
Picking up their articles of clothing, Clay walked out with awkwardness surrounding him. Phoebe stayed behind a little longer, dressing herself, she smiled evilly as her eyes glowed in a shade of vermilion. She then walked out, and was then taken aback when she saw the door wide open accompanied by Cole standing beside it.   
  
Avoiding her eyes, he widened the door, and then slammed it shut after she walked out. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine as he held onto the knob firmly for a moment, shutting his eyes tightly, and drawing in a deep breath. He felt an aching pain run through his chest. How could she have done that done that to him? Does the word 'Till death do us part' mean anything to her? Walking back into the room he had once shared with Phoebe, he gathered all the covers, pillows, bedspreads, and piled it up to take to the dumpster. While he was busy doing that, the wedding picture of Phoebe and him on the nightstand had caught his attention. Dropping everything, he grabbed the picture. Looking at it with a disgusted face, he smashed it down onto the ground.   
  
Stepping out into the living room, he heard the front door close. To his surprise he found a somewhat depressed Phoebe walking towards him with a warm smile across her full luscious lips. He then felt a little twitch of shiver running through him. Somehow, he felt weird, a little taken back. Minutes ago, he felt a cold, unexplainable feeling towards Phoebe. He felt darkness. Now he saw light, spark, and life.  
  
"I thought I said to get out." It slipped out. Cole wanted to smack himself for saying that, but it wasn't his fault for feeling all this betrayal and anger.  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe shrieked, looking like she was about to go off again. After long hours of thinking, she had started to think about forgiving Cole. Now, all the disgusted feelings just came back when those cold words escaped his lips. "Well, I'm sorry if I didn't hear you through your stupidity when I stormed out. The idiot that I am, I actually thought we could talk this out, and I would forgive you. I guess not." About to leave again, Cole suddenly yelled in rage.  
  
"Forgive me for what? For knowing that you were going to cheat on me, which you did! Didn't take you long to reply to him now did it?"  
  
"What the hell are you babbling about?" Phoebe retorted.  
  
"Oh my goodness Phoebe! Are you actually playing stupid with me?" Cole falsely laughed in disbelief.  
  
"Hey! Don't you dare call me stupid! I'm not the one who's accusing people for doing wrong, when they didn't!" Phoebe said defensively. "Get your facts straight!"  
  
"Of course not, it was just my imagination that Clay and you just had sex on our bed!" Cole acclaimed.   
  
"Cole, I haven't seen Clay all afternoon after you had scared him off this morning." Phoebe stated.  
  
"So where were you all afternoon?" Cole investigated.  
  
"I went to the office then to downtown." Phoebe answered irritably. "You know what Cole, it's not like you're going to take my word for it. Just call me when you decide to grow up. I'll be at the manor." With that she left him standing there speechless. Breathing in and breathing out heavily, Cole slopped down onto the couch, confused about what Phoebe had said about her not being accompanied by Clay.   
  
Sitting in an uncomfortable position, he suddenly felt an uneasy wave. He felt as if he wasn't the only one in the house. Turning his back, he found a sultry temptress standing in the back to the couch, in a red silky, skimpy, outfit that looked like a thin rag wrapped around her heaving breasts and a mini towel draping across her body.   
  
"Sisselii." Cole purred as he stood up. His eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.  
  
"Oh, and here I thought you'd already forgotten about me." She skeptically replied in a sexy manner.  
  
"What-what are you doing here?" Cole stammered.  
  
"Why, don't look so surprised to see me, lover." Sisselii moved closer and ran her fingers around his chest. Cole slightly gulped, as he loosened up his shirt collar.  
  
"Sisse," Cole began, as he grabbed her soft silky hand, "No."  
  
"What? Haven't seen you in a century and you've already turned against me?" She hissed, and then sarcastically smiled at him. "Oh, I forgot, you've been brainwashed by your so called witch, Freebee, is it?"  
  
"It's Phoebe, and I haven't been brainwashed." Cole hissed back and threw her hand back. "But you on the other hand…"  
  
"Me on the other hand what?" She took a quick evil glaze at him.  
  
"Well, a very very desperate, needing, little, powerless, horny demon." Cole spat.  
  
"Hmm, you certainly didn't say that 100 years ago when I had you wrapped around my little finger." She amusingly spat his comment. "You were this lonely all mighty powerful Belthazor, with needs one can't fill. Then, came me, I rescued you from your loneliness, and this is the thanks I get?" She snickered. "If it wasn't I who had taught you, now your so called lover would've stuck. Thanks to me, she now thinks you're her God."  
  
"And how would you know that?" Cole asked suspiciously.  
  
"Let's just say I had myself a little premonition." She winked, and then smiled seductively.  
  
" You did this didn't you?" Cole accused.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" She screeched. "I have no idea what you're babbling about."  
  
"Don't fuck with me!" Cole fiercely grabbed her shoulder. "Did you or did you not cause me my marriage?"  
  
"Well, I suppose there's no use of me lying," She simply replied, with bit of excitement in her voice, "So what if I did? I did it for a good cause."   
  
Cole shook her violently. "Don't you fuck with me you little bitch. I'm not in the mood to play your little charade. You caused me Phoebe, and now it's going to cause you your life."  
  
"Ah, ah, ah." Sisselii broke free from Cole's grip and wiggled her forefinger in front of Cole's face. "You forgot a little thing. You have no power." She evilly smiled. Her eyes then turned vermilion once again, as she looked into Cole's deep blue eyes. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter VII  
  
  
  
Cole closed his eyes avoiding Sisselii's flaming eyes and shook his head. Eyes on floor, his head slightly downward, he cursed under his breath regretting ever letting Phoebe strip his powers. Now he was useless. Useless, it echoed in his head. Calming himself down, an idea struck his mind instantly. He smiled to himself in his mind, he then thought, *two can play this game*. Returning to reality, he put on his best poker face.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped out of his trail of thoughts.  
  
"You." She seductively smiled at him, and made her way towards him once again. This time he didn't protest in anyway, he simply played along. She pulled herself closer to him, smelling his scent. Cole stood stiffly as Sisselii roamed her hands freely throughout his body. Inhaling wildly at her soft gentle touch, letting himself welcoming her kisses, he soon found himself half naked and hungrily kissing the woman whom may have already ruined his marriage.   
  
Groping and grinding on each other, Sisselii started to unbutton Cole's pants, starting with his belt. Meanwhile she kept her mouth busy. She blew small puffs of air on his neck, sending shivers down his back, like back in the old days when they once were lovers. She knew how to make every portion and inch of his body aching for her touch. It was sensual, soft, and exotic.  
  
Before long, the front door swung open with a tearful Phoebe standing flabbergasted at the sight of her husband enjoying another woman's company.   
  
"You really got me fooled Cole Turner!" She yelled in disgust, running out with tears streaming down her pale, blushed cheeks.   
  
Cole looked up dumbfounded; he realized what had just happened. He pushed the temptress out of the way, causing her to lose her balance and fall flat on her ass. He raced after her, "Phoebe!"  
  
Stepping into the elevator, the doors about to close up, Cole forced himself between the small aperture. "Phoebe, please."  
  
"Cole, don't bother okay?" Her posture was slanted to the right side of the wall, looking down at her own feet, and avoiding his eyes, as droplets of tears trembled down her already soaked cheeks.  
  
"You don't understand." He claimed, coming closer to Phoebe with his arm wide open, trying to hold her.  
  
"What don't I understand Cole?" Phoebe yelled in rage, while tears continued to cascade down her soft cheeks. "That you're cheating on me? Is that it?!"  
  
"No, Phoebe. I'm not cheating on you." Defended Cole, trying desperately to convince her.   
  
"Oh, so you just decided to face suck the life out of her?" Just as she said that, they reached the lobby. Rushing out, Cole grabbed her arm back, a little forcefully.   
  
"It's not like that Phoebe." Cole explained.   
  
"Of course not, it was just my imagination!" Phoebe said skeptically.  
  
"Can I finish?"  
  
"No, Cole. You can't! You claimed that I bedded Clay, and now you're off about to fuck a whore!" All eyes suddenly shot toward Cole's direction all at once. Cole glazed back at them, then pulled Phoebe to a corner while she testified.  
  
"Can you please keep your voice down?"  
  
"Don't touch me you slime ball. I'm going to my sisters." Phoebe flinched, trying to walk away.   
  
"Yes, your sisters. That's a great idea. While you're there, look for the name Sisselii in the Book of Shadows."   
  
"What are you talking about?" Phoebe asked half-heartedly.  
  
"I'm talking about the demon that's in our home, Phoebe." Cole explained. "That one that's causing all this feuding between us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The demon upstairs was Sisselii, she's a seductress. She uses her powers to corrupt relationships and marriages. She's a shape-shifter, she can turn herself translucent, and she can throw energy balls."  
  
"So it was her that you saw in bed with Clay." Phoebe analyzed, making a victory-face at Cole making him feels like an idiot. Which of course, she had succeeded. Cole made an apologetic face and apologized.   
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know. It's just--- I wasn't so thrilled with Clay's visit…"  
  
"I noticed." Phoebe cut in, with her arms folded, and her knee bent to the side.  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am. I just didn't want to lose you Phoebe." Cole said, looking into her eyes. He placed his hand on her shoulders and forced her to look at him.  
  
"You didn't want to lose me by getting down and dirty with another woman…my bad, I mean DEMON?!" Phoebe pointed out another fact. Still she avoided eye contact.  
  
"I---I was just…" Cole lost his trail of words. He could see the sadness and melancholy in Phoebe's eyes. It was full of betrayal, pain, and mistrust. It was a huge disappointment as to why he couldn't explain the reason. Why couldn't he just tell her he was just playing along, so he could get Sisselii back for what she'd done to the love of his life? Why did he have to stutter? Why couldn't he just get it out?  
  
"Yeah, whatever you have to say, save it." Phoebe spat; anger filled her sweet angelic voice. "I'm going to my sisters." She broke free from Cole's strong grip on her shoulders and walked briskly out the door, as her heart beat violently.   
  
Lurking in the corner of her eyes, she evilly smiled, and walked away. Her plan succeeded.   
  
Cole may have told Phoebe the truth, but it may not help the fact that he'd betrayed her---with a demon. Not just any demon, but his ex, The Mistress of Seduction.   
  
The illusion may help on Phoebe's case, but as far as Cole's goes, he had cheated on her in Phoebe' s mind.  
  
That moment had broke Phoebe's heart, just as much as it had broke Cole's when he thought Phoebe had betrayed him with her ex. He was the one person she trusted the most, even more than her sisters, who had been there for her every step of the way ever since she was born. Well, Piper at least.   
  
Now all that trust had went out the window the moment she caught Cole in the act. How could he have done that to her? Why? And with a DEMON? A DEMON! The thought of it disgusted her.  
  
Four cabs passed by, and none seemed to notice her. Impatient to wait any longer, she decided to take a walk instead. She leisurely walked down the street, with thoughts of Cole and the temptress trailing behind. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter VIII  
  
  
Somewhere in the middle of the city, Clay sat at a lonely deserted café sipping his now somewhat cold espresso and thinking about the previous events of the day. Thoughts of Phoebe filled his head. Things had really gotten out of hand; what happened between Phoebe and him shouldn't have happened. How could I be so stupid? He slapped himself. For all he knew, he could've already broken up a marriage. What if they get a divorce? What'll happen to Phoebe's baby? How could he live with himself knowing that he was the cause of his best friend's broken marriage? Things like this never really had bothered him years ago before he met Phoebe, but Phoebe had changed him for the better.   
  
As Clay sat looking blankly into the horizon, Phoebe finally arrived at her sisters', and after walking halfway, she finally hailed a cab.  
  
"Piper!" Phoebe hollered as she unlocked the ancient wooden door with her extra house key. She still kept it with her when she moved out. "Paige!" Phoebe let herself in; she lurked around the vacant living room. The house was dead silent. She then let herself into the kitchen. No Paige mixing potions. *Could they be at the club? *   
  
"Where are they when you need them?" Phoebe asked herself, and then walked back out into the living room. Just as she was about to walk up to the attic, Piper and Paige stormed in arguing.  
  
"No, I'm telling you it's, 'She did ballet' not, 'She gets laid.'" Paige argued, referring to Avril Lavigne's song, 'Sk8er Boi'.   
  
"Uh, guys, hello?" Phoebe greeted somewhat sarcastically.   
  
"Phoebe is it, 'She gets laid' or, 'She did ballet?'" Piper asked a confused Phoebe, while holding a plentiful amount of shopping bags.  
  
"Excuse me?" Phoebe asked, hitting her high-pitched note.  
  
"Avril Lavigne's song 'Sk8er Boi'. Is it 'She gets laid' or 'She did ballet?'" Piper repeated.  
  
"Urg, you guys got way too much time on your hands." Phoebe said. "Well, you're just in time. There's a siren on the run."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Paige said putting her purse down.  
  
"Well, I caught Cole making out with a seductress…" Phoebe announced.  
  
"Cole cheated on you?" Piper interrupted.  
  
"I knew it! That two-timing bastard." Paige added shaking her head in disappointment.   
  
"Well, anyways, he told me that she's a demon. She's a shape-shifter; she can turn invisible, throw energy balls. She's set out to destroy relationships." Phoebe continued.  
  
"Well, let's get busy." Paige said, signaling to head up to the attic.   
  
"What's her name?" Piper asked following Paige and Phoebe.  
  
"Sisselii."   
  
"Sisselli? The least she could do is have a scarier name!" Piper said, almost jokingly, as she flipped through the dusty book.  
  
"Uh, hello, demon on the run and that's what you're focusing on?" Phoebe barked, then walked to her side.   
  
"Bingo!" Piper slammed her hand in the center of the page. "She's a seductress. An upper level demon, has a power of invisibility, she blinks…"  
  
"Wait, she blinks?" Paige interrupted, "How's that possible? I thought only warlocks could blink?"  
  
"I don't know, she must have gotten that through one of her rivals." Piper guessed. "But, uh, it also said, the only way she way could break a relationship is if there's already something there for her to break in. Like a gap."  
  
"Okay, well, the night before I had a premonition of Clay and I getting a little intimate, I told Cole about it, and he had gotten really jealous. Then unexpectedly this morning Clay paid a little visit."  
  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry I didn't tell ya." Piper apologized, with an innocent grin on her face.  
  
"Yeah." Phoebe made a face. "Well, Cole accused me of cheating on him, and I denied it.   
  
"Well, did you?" Piper asked with uncertainty in her voice.  
  
"No!" Phoebe answered without hesitation.  
  
"I mean the last time Clay was here you two shacked up right away. Remember?" Piper teased.  
  
"Ha ha ha! Very funny." Phoebe sarcastically replied. "Now can we get back to work? There's a relationship eating monster on the run here."  
  
"And it was the demon who pretended to be me." She added quickly.  
  
Dim lights shimmered throughout the lavishly decorated living room as the brilliant red flames swayed to the glistening rays of the moonlight. The rich aroma of rose petals danced in the air, while the sound of slow saucy rhythms crashed through the stereo. Swaying hips, gliding together, as one danced lightly upon the fluffy petals floor.   
  
"See baby, I told you it'd be worth the while." A voice stated huskily.  
  
No reply. They just kept dancing along mindlessly. Suddenly the dance stopped. "This is wrong."  
  
"What?" Came a feminine voice, soft spoken. "Baby, what do you mean?"  
  
"This. Us."  
  
"If it's so wrong, then why are you and I here. Right here, right now?"  
  
"Because, I don't know." He grabbed his head in confusion. "You shouldn't be here. You should leave."  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked in an assertive tone, "I know you don't want me to."   
  
"Yes I do." He confirmed. "Before things get out of hand."  
  
"What do you mean before things get out of hand, Clay?" She shrieked. "Things are already out of hand!"  
  
"That's why we have to stop, Phoebe." Clay yelled, which startled Phoebe. "And how the hell did you get in here?"  
  
"Well, that's your next surprise, baby." An evil smirk emerged upon her luscious, plumy, crimson lips corresponding with her beaming red eyes.  
  
Pacing back and forth, unable to think of a plan, Cole stopped midway to recollect the history between Sisselii and him. A century ago they were lovers, now she was his worst enemy.   
  
She had enticed him into her world of lust and power. She had awakened the wildness of his sexuality and masculinity deep within. His yearning for someone to cradle and nurture him. He was alone and abandoned. He was never really a mama's boy, as all the other demons had made him out to be. His mother never bestowed him with powers, he had to go out on his own and earn it. All those years of evil deed, killing, stabbing, and flaming. Yet still he never received any respect from any demons of any kind, neither upper nor lower level demons. Not even from warlocks. WARLOCKS. Those obnoxious, malevolent, good for nothing creatures.   
  
Then she came along. She made him feel like a man for once; in more than one way or another. She always had faith in him. She always put a higher standard for him. She didn't get much out of what she did, but she got him, the all mighty Belthazor.   
  
Of course he had never fallen in love with her, suppose that's why she's such a bitter old hag now. But, it was all worth it. He got what he wanted, and she got what she wanted…for a while anyway.   
  
And now, she's back---back for revenge. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter IX  
  
"Paige, are you finished with the potion?" asked an impatient Phoebe.  
  
"No, not yet. I just need some more thyme." Paige replied, her focus was still on the potions. She grabbed the wooden bowl of thyme next to the pot.   
  
"Phoebe, hold up." Piper called out while holding out one of her hands and carefully reading the book. "It says here that no amount of spell can destroy Sisselii, 'She's indestructible.'"   
  
Phoebe frowned. She stepped to Piper side take a look at it for herself. Examining each word carefully, her brows became more narrowed. "It can't be!" Phoebe exclaimed angrily. "There's every spell to every demon we've ever fought, so there has to be one for her!"  
  
"Not Barbus." Piper reminded her.  
  
She looked down at the book, thumbing through pages, and sighed.  
  
"He was undefeatable. You just have to fight Sisselii the way Prue did with Barbus. Beat it at its own game."   
  
"How do I do that?" Phoebe asked.   
  
"Go to Cole." Piper advised. "Work out your problems. Demolish that gap."   
  
"Great! And I'm almost finished with the potion!" Paige exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air.   
  
"I'm sorry. But, you can just save it for some other demonic occasion." Phoebe offered innocently.   
  
"What other type demon would be needing a potion that contains dead roses and weed?" Paige asked dizzily.   
  
"I'm sorry honey, I'll make it up to you but, right now I got to go and save my marriage." Phoebe apologetically said as she patted Paige on the back.   
  
Rattling the knob, and unlocking the door, a shadow pushed the door slightly open enough to get a good view of the interior of the living room. Just before letting itself in, a rush of squiggling form transformed into a feminine figure. Straightening herself up before entering the room, she spotted a half drunken Cole with a one-third bottle of Scotch accompanied his hand. Smiling devilishly, she slowly approached him and took the bottle of out his grasp.   
  
"Cole, honey." She spoke as lightly as she could. "Get up."  
  
"What?" He mumbled drunkenly. His vision was blurred, but it was good enough to see short distance. "Phoebe?"   
  
"What are you doing?"   
  
"I was just thinking of a way to get rid of Sisselii, and decided to have a little drink." Cole explained as if he was high.   
  
Grimacing evilly, trying not to show too much of her excitement, she was indeed intrigued to know more. "So, you have any ideas?"   
  
"No, the past keeps flashing back. I can't seem to concentrate." Cole lazily rubbed his nappy head.   
  
"Well, then why don't I just help you relax?" She moved seductively towards Cole, while enticing him by swaying her hip. Settling herself down next to him, not wanting to seem too hasty, she started giving him a little back massage, then gradually working her way up to his neck and shoulders, relaxing his tensed muscles. "You've got quite a knot there don't ya?"   
  
"Yeah." Lying back and relaxing, Cole suddenly realized Phoebe wasn't as upset as she was before. Moving away with precaution, trying not to hurt her, he turned looking at her suspiciously. "I thought you were going to your sister's?"  
  
"Well, I was, but then I just thought, this could only be fixed between us. No spell could fix this." She let Cole in on all the details. Just as he was about to say something, she took the opportunity of Cole's opened jaw and dived in for a wet one. He shut his thoughts up and enjoyed the moment. But he couldn't help noticing the pace and the movement of her kisses. They were more…well more aggressive and demanding. This didn't usually happen until they hit second base. She was the gentle and soft kind. Well, it depended on the moment, but this certainly wasn't an everydayreplay moment.   
  
Feeling his now intense body stiffened, she realized something was wrong. She let her hands roam his body, to loosen him up. She then parted her lips from his hungry ones, and looked at him. She gazed into his eyes endearingly. Her lips danced with such a purity and with a hint of lasciviousness in the corners of it as she beamed innocently. "This'll soften him up." She thought, just before meeting his awaiting lips again. Soft butterfly kisses first, next trailing kisses from his lips to his earlobes, down to his neck, then back to his lips.   
  
His anticipation was running low, and quick. He flipped her onto her back and kissed her forcefully, craving for her and him to connect as one. He roughly ruffled through her clothes and ripped all the buttons off her blouse. Soon he had fully unclothed her, only leaving her panties on. As for him, he was down to his boxers. Hands exploring each other's bodies brought a new sense of pleasure to their game. Cole's hand found its way to the inner part of her thigh. Gently caressing it, he moved his hand closer to her opening. She gasped pleasurably, as he brought it to her clit, and stroked it with his thumb, while his forefinger caressed along the side of the lip, sending waves of sensation to her body. Heavy breaths raised and fell. She grabbed his hand and a naughty smile danced on her lips. Slowly moving it aside, she let Cole lay on his back and climbed above him. Lowering her head, she gradually played with his earlobes with her lips. That always made him go wild. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in tighter, as a thunderous sound of banging intruded into their home.   
  
Promptly turning heads, they found an unexpected visitor.   
  
"Wow, doesn't take long for you to reply does it?" Revealing a fuming Phoebe sneered disgustingly.   
  
Eyes widened, Cole turned to find himself about to bed his worst enemy. Phoebe was now undeniably Sisselii, who was lying on top of him. Gasping in revulsion, he pushed her away roughly and quickly grabbed his clothes and put them on.   
  
"Phoebe, I thought she was you!" Cole desperately tried to explain it to Phoebe, with one leg in and one leg out of his pants. "I didn't know."   
  
Trying to hold herself together, she took in a deep breath to suppress her blood pressure, and slowly trying to respond. "Cole." she began, followed by a tiresome sigh.   
  
"Phoebe, believe me!" Cole pleaded. "If I had any idea that it wasn't you, I wouldn't have done what I've done."   
  
"Just let me talk." Phoebe instructed, then her eyes glazed to Sisselii, who was struggling to get up from a brutal fall. "We need to talk."   
  
"Yeah, sure." Cole replied eagerly. "Sure."  
  
"Well, before we talk, I'd like to take care of some businesses first." She stated, and walked up to Sisselii, and grabbed her by her neck and forced her to get up.   
  
"Listen you little skank, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you get my husband, you have another thing coming!" She clenched her teeth and choked Sisselii, as she tried to fight.   
  
"And if you think you can break up this marriage, well you're in for some rough ride, because this witch is not going to let you walk in this house and pretend to be her and sex up every guy you see trying to break up this marriage!"   
  
"Your marriage was doomed in the first place!" She retorted. "A demon and witch and never make it work."   
  
"If you haven't noticed," Phoebe protested, "he's fully human now."  
  
"Don't tell me that you never had doubts that he might go back to his old nature." The demon sneered, which had Phoebe thinking. Sure she had expected this statement to be coming, but she never gave it a thought. However it was true, sometimes at night, laying next to the man she loved, she couldn't help but worry. What if one day he'll return to his old self? How would she ever deal with it? What would she tell her baby? Sure she loved him, but thoughts like that have always intruded her head. Sometimes she spent the night just staring at the man next to her, wondering what will become of her if he really turned back to his old self. Trapped in her own thoughts, everything around her just became a blur. 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter X  
  
Taking advantage of Phoebe's distraction, Sisselii gripped Phoebe's head, sent her flying and fell on her back hard on the ground, which knocked her back to reality. Acknowledging this Cole quickly dashed to Sisselii's and choked her, letting her cried out for air.   
  
"Don't you ever, ever touch her again, or you'll be begging for your life." Cole threatened clenching his teeth.  
  
Sisselii let out a sarcastic chuckle, as she struggled against Cole's strong grasp. "You're nothing but a hopeless demon you know that?" As Cole was about to say something, she let out another bitter laughter and continued before he had a chance to, "Don't you see it? She still has doubts about you. Demon or not. You'll always be a demon in her mind. You're pathetic, Belthazor."  
  
"Don't call me that!" He roared, "I'm not Belthazor, not anymore." He then looked at a painful Phoebe lying on the floor looking at him and helplessly trying to pull herself up.   
  
Now, he knew it was true, he could see it in her eyes. He saw doubts and guilt's-- guilt's for lying to him, and assuring him over and over him that she trusted him. But in truth, she doubted the goodness and the humanity inside of him.   
  
Demons don't lie, at least not this one. She used the doubts of her targets to get to the victim.   
  
Throwing Sisselii against the couch, he marched himself over to Phoebe, and helped her up. She could see the disappointment in his eyes. All these time that they had share, and him proving his love and goodness to her, yet she still doubted him. He doesn't know what hurt more, her not believing in him or her lying to him.   
  
Getting Phoebe back up to her feet, Cole quickly let go of her and stood her face-to-face. Trying to avoid his eyes Phoebe looked down to the ground, and which made him lifted up her face.   
  
Rolled her eyes up heavenward; the only thing she could find were Cole's icy-blue eyes darting at her.  
  
"Cole, I---" Phoebe began.  
  
"Why?" Cole asked hurtfully, "Haven't I proved myself to you already?"  
  
"I'm sorry," Phoebe looked down again, then back up. "I just, I can't help it."  
  
"I thought this relationship is base on trust."   
  
"It was---I mean it is." She answered lowly  
  
"Then why the doubts, Phoebe?" Cole shook his head. "You know I would never hurt you. You know I would never doubt you like that."  
  
Suddenly Phoebe's attitude changed from remorse to anger. "You never doubted me?" She pulled away from him and looked at him with an 'are- kidding-me?' kind of look. "Excuse me? You never doubted me?" She let out a harsh laughter. "What were you doing this morning?"  
  
"That was different." Cole replied.  
  
"How was that different?!" Phoebe nearly shrieked, as Sisselii enjoying the show. "Cole, you accused me of wanting him back."  
  
"Phoebe, we both know your premonition don't lie." Cole pointed out.  
  
"That was her." She affirmed, pointing toward Sisselii, who now had an evil smile across her face. "Piss off!" She spat at Sisselii, and then turned back to Cole. "Cole, this is how she got to us, the doubts that we have on each other. If we had trusted one another, this would've never happened."  
  
"To think about it now, it kinda makes sense." Cole looked at Phoebe understanding where she was going with it.  
  
"I'm sorry I ever doubted you, Cole, I tried not to but, it just there." She apologized, and grabbed his hand. "I know you would never hurt me, and I know that you're good now."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry I ever doubted your love for me." Cole took his turned. A weak smile formed on his lips, but then it formed into a wide one. "I was just worried that maybe you got tired of me, before I got all the facts."  
  
"I could never get tired of you, baby. You're my one and only man." Phoebe broke into a grin.   
  
"Hey, why isn't she burst into flame?" Questioned Phoebe, "We've proven our love."  
  
"It's not strong enough." Sisselii claimed. "Don't you see it Belthazor, the witch still have doubts. It's within her."  
  
"Then we can work on that." Cole declared.  
  
Suddenly as swirled of whitish blue spark transformed in the middle of the room and Piper and Paige appeared with a small bottle in hand.  
  
"Piper, Paige, what are you doing here?" Asked a surprised Phoebe.  
  
"Saving your marriage." Paige announced. "And the only thing that's blocking our way is this little whore." Paige then threw a purplish liquid on Sisselii. Unknowingly to Sisselii, she let out a surprise looked, however she didn't react to the potion, which shocked Piper and Paige.  
  
"It should've worked!"  
  
Cole looked confused at this and pulled Phoebe in closer to protect her from the man-eater.  
  
A few second later, a sizzling sound sizzled from underneath Sisselii's feet and it worked its way up over taken her body, as she burst into flame and screeched in pain.  
  
"I thought there was no way to get rid of her." Phoebe said.  
  
"There isn't. But, I decided we try to make a potion that was strong enough to fight her off." Paige explained. "It too a while to work, but it did."  
  
"Thank you so much, Paige." Phoebe grateful hugged her sister. "And you too Piper."  
  
"Ok, so I guess our work is done here." Piper said.  
  
"Uh, what about Clay?" Cole asked, hesitantly.  
  
"What about Clay?"  
  
"Well, for starters, he still thinks he bedded Phoebe."  
  
"You just going to have to take care of that yourself." Piper remarked. "We've helped you vanquish the demon. Now you have to fight on your own."   
  
"Yep!" Paige agreed, and they orbed out.  
  
"Can you believe that?" Phoebe asked in outrageously.  
  
"Now, honey. They did help us kill Sisselii. The least we could is find a way to tell Clay the truth."  
  
"Yeah…but how?" 


End file.
